


Clinomania

by LightingNike



Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attack, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingNike/pseuds/LightingNike
Summary: Steve had killed Tony. Steve said that Tony was worst than his father, a waste of time, that he hated him.Then Steve shot him. So easily.But all Tony wanted to do after that was see Steve. He wanted to see his murder! He still wanted Steve’s comfort, the late night kisses and hugs. Tony wanted Steve no matter how much the man didn’t want him.It was crazy.That’s how he ends up in Steve’s bed. The very last time they would be like this, Tony knew it.This was the last time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Clinomania

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda good. I think so- but you enjoy anyway and please comment
> 
> clinomania (n); the excessive desire to stay in your bed

All Tony could see was a bright white light. It was like a cube, painted all white, and he right in it. Only him and this endless road towards. Or backwards. Tony thought he was dead and maybe he was; but the white didn’t make any sense. 

It was supposed to be red. 

But the man tread forward hoping to see something than this light. A clown or a monster or even his dad! Something to resemblance a nightmare. 

That what’s hells all about anyway. 

He wasn’t going to be scared. He was just going to walk and see where he would land. “I’m an Avenger, this is part of the job” Tony thought. He would be okay as long as he kept moving. 

After walking for a while, nothing was popping up. Tony even wondered if he was moving at all. There he was in a oversized suit of all things, walking like a maniac. More like running now due to his panic.

He wasn’t even given shoes. 

Tony felt so small. 

Maybe the devil just wanted him to hurt his feet on the way down as if he wasn’t going to burn them at hell.

What was most weird was that he could actually breathe. There wasn’t a light blue glowing out of his chest, there wasn’t even a scar. It didn’t make sense. Tony kinda wished it was back, he had grown too fond of it. It felt weird without it. 

It was familiar. And it what nightmare were made of. 

Tony shook the thought away as he ran faster. He needed to find something. A object or a person or an animal. He would even settle for the devil! Just so he wasn’t so utterly alone. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he would find something before they left. And they could figure this out together and escape or work out his punishment. 

Yep, that was the story he was going with here. 

He had died and was making his way to hell. 

Tony just needed to keep moving forwards and not forget which way was forward. It was easy as long as if he didn’t get lost. He didn’t want to take his chances ending up in heaven and upsetting whatever in charge. 

The white floor started to shine a little grey line and Tony followed it. Maybe it was the way out of here. 

Then he could start his endless punishment. Get his whole life in hell settled before any major changes were made. 

Maybe he could make friends.

The line led to a figure, and as Tony got closer he noticed it was Steve. Thank God it was Steve! The Captain would know what to do. He would know how to get out of here. Then Tony would be able to calm down and go home. Steve would save them. 

But Steve didn’t belong in hell.

He jogged to a stop behind the blood, giving a tiny smile. The man was wearing normal attire, jeans and a t-shirt, probably one too tight for his own good. The man looked beautiful, even in his everyday attire. 

Then Steve turned around with a sneer on his face. Tony stepped back in fear. 

This wasn’t the Steve Tony knew. 

“Oh god, you’re nothing like your dad. Your worse. Tell me I’m wrong. You can’t because you know I’m right.” Steve growled at the man. He was walking towards Tony quickly, with the intent to kill running deeply in his eyes. Tony didn’t know what was happening. Why was Steve so mad? He looked at his hands and saw red. There was blood covering his hands, dripping to the floor. It stood out against the white. Maybe he was different than his dad. Tony killed people, Howard’s saved people. Tony hurt people, Howard was loved by all. 

Tony was a complete contrast to Howard. 

He was nothing. 

“I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

Oh gosh, Steve was getting closer. This man was going to kill him, Tony just knew it. He needed to get away but the room was shrinking. There wasn’t anywhere to run; Steve would find him anyway. And there he was, thinking that Steve loved him or even thought the world of him. But Steve hated him. Tony knew Steve hated him since the beginning and Steve tricked him into lying to himself. 

“Why are you — saying all these things??? Where did they come from???” Tony yelled. He was against a wall and Steve was almost near him. 

He was going to die!

“Because it’s the truth. Everyone knows it.” Steve was arms distance away. “No one wants to be with a murder. Especially one like you. Everyone hates you; I hate you. You even hate yourself. Stop being a fucking kid and wake up.” Tony could see the rage in Steve’s face. And he understood. 

Tony was a murder. No one loved him, not even his parents. He hated himself! It was all true. Tony has tried so hard to stop that thinking, just like Steve has said before, but it was impossible. He was who he was. 

And people don’t change. 

He was evil. Everyone knew he was evil. But he didn’t know why it hurt for it to be said out loud. 

“But I thought- i thought we were going somewhere. . .” Tony spoke, his voice breaking. Trying was a waste of time - Tony knew it was- but he needed to know if that was Steve really thought since the beginning. Did he really hate him when the kissed that night at the gala or did he do something wrong. It was his fault either way, but knowing that it was just a part of him was better than thinking he made a mistake.

He couldn’t change himself anyway. 

Tony already knew he was a mess; the pain wouldn’t hurt as much than making a mistake. 

“Oh? Really? You thought we had a future? What gave you that idea. If anything, you were a fucking waste of time.” Steve raised the gun onto Tony’s chest. 

Where did that gun come from? 

(How did Steve get a gun when Tony couldn’t even get shoes?)

Steve was going to kill him!

And Tony deserved it. 

This was his special hell. 

“Save your tears.” Tony didn’t even know that he was crying, but he could feel those hot tears come down harder. Steve was going to kill him, his love was gonna kill him, because he wasn’t good enough. Tony knew he would never be good enough. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

BANG! 

Tony woke with a joint. He was breathing hard and sweating hard and everything was fucking hard at the moment. He had to go. He had to fucking go. Out of that bed, out of that room; just away from that dream. Tony couldn’t breathe, god he couldn’t breathe! And his chest hurt. The arc reactor wasn’t helping but instead making everything worse. 

He had to go!

Tony stumbled out of the bed, getting tied up in the sheets, as he raced towards the door. He bumped and tripped on things in his messy room, but he couldn’t feel the pain. All he felt was was someone squeezing at his chest and stomping on his heart. He needed out of that room to breathe. Tony pulled the door open and threw himself out onto the floor. It was cold, a totally difference than how that room was suffocating him. 

The man pushed himself towards the wall to have something to ground him. Tony’s eyes began to water as he held his stomach; he couldn’t stop shaking. 

Oh god, he was having a panic attack. 

He was going to die again. 

The tears kept coming down his face and Tony didn’t have the effort to stop. He just needed to breathe. If he breathed then he could stop crying and stop thinking about that damned dream. He could move on with his life and try to survive with being evil. 

If only he could breathe.

Tony stayed in that floor for a while, sobbing as he tried to catch his breath. There was a constant pain but he was grateful; the arc reactor was back. All of that was a dream. 

Steve didn’t hate him. At least not yet. 

Tony needed to find the blonde. He needed someone to tell him that it all wasn’t true. That he wasn’t evil. Then he could go back to sleep on the couch. 

He was never going back into that room. 

His joints screamed at him to stop as Tony pushed himself up. The tears were still running down his face but he wasn’t sobbing anymore. He could be ok. 

Okay enough to survive the night. 

He traveled up the tower to Steve floor; trying his best to calm down. The man was still in flight mode, ready to run from anything and everything. 

That dream was just uncalled for. The day before was perfect; no one yelling at him, no unexpected triggers or topics that could start the dream. It was actually quite wonderful when you think about it. He got to spend lunch with Steve, which was really a treat as the blonde kept trying to make Tony blush, and he spent the afternoon with Rhodes before the man left again. 

The dream was full of negative self talk, which is what Steve would call it but not so much Tony. It was normally what he would say to himself during the day. 

That didn’t make it a nightmare. 

What made it a nightmare was that Steve said those things. Steve! The man that wanted Tony to stop thinking like that. And he thought those things himself? Maybe it was the betrayal that scared Tony or the realization that everyone actually did hate him. But it hurt either way. 

Tony has been working hard to stop being so down on himself these last two weeks. He didn’t think he was pure evil anymore, before he had that dream. He allowed himself some leverage and some time to himself. He had actually been trying for Steve. Even Pepper and Rhodey has noticed how happy he had been than usual. 

But Tony guessed he should have done it for himself rather than for Steve. 

Maybe he wasn’t happy enough?

But he wasn’t here to rethink his life choices. He was here to see Steve and maybe calm down. Tony knew Steve would make it better, the man made everything better. Tony realized he might be sounding like a kid in need of comfort, but he wasn’t. He was fact checking to make sure he wasn’t wasting his time trying to change. 

Totally different than comfort. 

Finding Steve’s room wasn’t very hard- Tony did map out the whole tower- but the darkness did make him a bit confused. Although it was better than that blinding white light. Way much better. One hand stayed on the wall, drawing tiny waves while the other wrapped around his stomach. God he still felt like he was going to be sick and he couldn’t shake that off. He could shake off the tears and the sobs and the tremors; but not the feeling like he was going to die. 

What was wrong with him?

Tony has made it to Steve’s door, just looking at the white wood. What was he going to say? What if Steve didn’t wake up? What if he actually did wake Steve up? Would Steve kick him out and send him on his way? Tony didn’t want to seem any more like a burden than he already was and was this pushing the limit? He looked a mess and now was interrupting the soldiers sleep because he couldn’t cope on his own. 

Tony was the burden of all burdens. 

But he was here already. And making the journey back to his room- God he didn’t want to do it. He wouldn’t. Tony kicked at the door and held his breath, scared about what was to come. 

Steve wouldn’t kick him out. It was Steve! The most mean thing the man would do is not come to door. The most was actually start a conversation on good of a person Tony was- Tony didn’t need that much. 

All Tony needed was for the man to answer. 

-

Steve was peacefully sleeping when he heard a rattle at his door. The man so very comfortable under the comforter turned towards his clock; 3:00 am. Who the hell was at his door at three in the morning? 

Who would be up at 3 am? Nothing fun happens at 3. Steve learned that after 1, things start calming down and there’s no reason to be out past 2. Remembering this fact, Steve became a bit annoyed at someone ruining his beauty sleep. Without it the captain was a mess and cranky, just ask the rest of the team. 

The man threw the covers off and slowly made his way toward the door. He tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, opening the door to see- Tony!

But Tony with red rimmed eyes and messy hair and tear stains on his cheeks. The mans face was red and distraught, clearing something was wrong. Something had to happened to make this man come to Steve’s door looking like this! Steve looked deep into the smaller mans eyes and saw some deep sadness. Tony didn’t deserve to be sad, Steve didn’t want him to be sad and show up to his door looking like this ever again. 

Steve could hear Tonys heartbeat and how abnormally fast it was going compared to normal. 

What had happened?

“Hey, everything okay? Tony? Tony!” The brunette didn’t answer. He just looked at Steve’s face, making the blonde uncomfortable. The captain felt under great inspection but it gave him more time to study Tony. God the man looked like he has just been mugged or maybe he’d just killed someone. 

“Tony?” Steve reached towards Tony’s shoulder but never touched it, Tony flinching out of the way. Steve was taken aback by that, the man always loved to be touched wether it was a pat on the shoulder or a small kiss on the cheek. Tony loved people touching him once he was comfortable. And Steve knew Tony was comfortable with him since that kiss he got that morning. 

Something bad must have happened.

Real bad.

“I can’t sleep. Can I stay with you?” Tony asked once he came back to the world. He didn’t reach Steve’s eyes and held himself tighter. The blonde nodded and opened the door to this room. 

Tony followed loosely behind but stayed at the door when Steve hopped into the bed. Steve recognized that Tony must have been shy or something because he had to pat the bed for Tony to hop in. The man stayed on the edge of the bed, and indulged himself in blankets. 

“Your bed’s cold.” Tony whispered. 

Well Steve was always cold, of course his bed would be the same. 

“Don’t be nervous, you can come closer.” Steve suggested. Tony scooted close enough that Steve could wrap his arm around his body and pull him closer. He wanted to do so, so badly, but it wasn’t the time. 

Steve loved the idea of Tony in his bed. But not heartbroken and sadness. Not like this. Not shaking and holding on to himself. Not when his heart was beating so fast. Tony didn’t seem comfortable or even shy anymore. 

Tony looked scared. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” 

“No!” Tony said harshly. He wrapped the blanket closer to himself and seemed even more distant to Steve than when he was outside that door. 

“Oh I see. You just wanted to get close with me huh?” Steve jokes. But Tony didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile, his neck didn’t even turn red. Something truly terrible must have happened. All Tony did was flirt. 

“I remember what my mom would do when I would hop into her bed. She would make me a mug of hot chocolate, kinda like the way Nat makes it. Then she would tuck me in her bed and tell me about her day at the hospital but making it exciting. Like if a doctor delivered a baby that day, she would change up the name and make them into a monster that messed up the hospital. She used to tell a lot of monster stories, i don’t why, when she had a kid that didn’t want nightmares.” Steve chucked. Tony was listening, he could tell, but wasn’t anywhere close to sleep. His eyes just stared at Steve’s in deep concentration. Steve soon grew insecure under Tony’s constant glaze, “Sorry if I’m talking too much or its too much infor-“ 

“No, just . . . keep talking, your voice helps me sleep.”

Ok, Steve thought, something clearly must be wrong. Tony enjoyed being the center of attention and was always talking. Now it sounded like he was afraid of his voice with how all he did was whisper. His voice was horse and quiet enough that if you didn’t look at Tony’s face, you would already know he had been crying. The man was so closed in tight into himself that Steve began to grow worried. 

The blonde knew it was a nightmare. It has to be with how quick Tony shut that idea down. But not about Afghanistan because Tony wouldn’t be here but in the lab tinkering at a suit. It couldn’t be about New York because Tony wouldn’t even be in the tower but on the roof somewhere looking at stars. Steve has caught in each of those moments but nothing like this had ever happened. 

What in the dream had shaken Tony up so much? 

But Steve kept talking. He talked about the many times he had gotten his ass handled to him, his adventures in New York before he froze; they were all very happy. Steve could hear Tony’s heartbeat slowing down and his breaths becoming longer. The stories were working. Tony soon closed his eyes. 

“Well, Bucky had to get me out every fight and patched me up for the next time i got hurt. He even did it when we were in the howling commandos; buck was always there for me. And your probably asleep now, aren’t you?” Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, moving the curls out of Tony’s eyesight. “Goodnight and sweet dreams and all that.” 

Tony gave out a content sound, like a happy sigh, as Steve snugged deep down in the covers. It was quiet the only sound being Tony’s breathing. 

It was nice sharing the warmth with Tony and just being there. Content and happy. Steve wanted to bask in this feeling forever as long as Tony was by his side. He wanted to do everything with Tony by his side. The man snuggled closer and was drawing near to sleep when the feeling was ruined. 

“Am I evil?” Tony whispered sleepily. His eyes were closed and breathing was steady for such a big question. Steve was suddenly alert; why would he ask such a thing?

“Where’d you get that from?” 

“You did in ma’ dream. Well kinda.” Steve froze at those words. The dream was about him, that’s why Tony was here. And he said that!? That Tony was evil? Steve’s mouth hanged agape; he knew we wasnt accountable for dream Steve’s words but that was downright mean! What else did Dream Steve do? Would he even say that to anyone in real life? 

Did Tony really think that of himself?

“Your not evil Tony. What else did I do?” Steve asked as he sat up in the bed. But the man was already asleep. What else did he do! What if he tore Tony down or kicked him off the team or said that he didn’t love Tony? What if Dream Steve ruin a whole entire relationship? For all Steve knew the relationship was over because Tony believed any negative thing he thought of himself. 

“Now I’m going crazy.” Steve mumbled as he laid back down in the bed. They could figure it out in the morning, both of them. They would have an adult conversation and then go to breakfast. Steve didn’t need to worry about it, Tony clearly wasn’t. 

Steve stared at Tony’s face, noticing it was no longer red and full of worry lines. The man looked peaceful for once, younger. Happier. Steve wanted to commit the image to his mind, just so he could have it to look back on. Gosh, he loved this man. He just wished Tony knew it. 

Steve fell asleep looking at the man, absently wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist bringing him closer. It was nice. Nice to forget about what had all just happened.

If he only could. 

-

The morning came too soon. 

The sun brought a warm heat on Tony’s cheek while he basked in the heat the bed held with closed eyes. It was nice. Too nice. 

He still shivered under the blanket that had somehow fell down, scooting closer to whatever was warm next to him. It felt like a person, their legs foreign Tony’s skin. They were long and masculine, but warm, warm enough for Tony to curl his cold feet under. 

He had a faint feeling that something wasn’t right. 

The sun didn’t shine on the bed in Tony’s room. The pillows were softer in Tony’s room. There wasn’t an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer in his room. And there definitely wasn’t a feeling of belonging in his room, with whoever he was snuggled close to. 

Where was he? 

To know that he needed to wake up. And to wake up seemed like torture. It was so perfect not knowing who he was next to, and so much less trouble. Tony didn’t need to have to talk about anything with his eyes closed. And that was fine by him. 

But he could feel cold icy fingers tracing something on his skin, somewhat ticklish but soft at the same time. His heart swelled. Now Tony needed to see who was going all these sweet things. Did they know who he was? Because he didn’t deserve sweet things. 

Tony slowly open his eyes, adjusting to the light, to find who this mysterious person was. One eye at time, he adjusted to see Steve. 

Steve with his blue eyes staring right back at him. The man was trying to hide a smile, pressing his lips together but the tips still pointing upwards. Gosh Steve was smiling at him. 

He was sleeping in Steve’s bed! 

With Steve!

In his bed! 

Tony just died of embarrassment right then and there. How the hell did he end up here? Last he remembered was telling Steve goodnight before going to his own bed. Alone, so very alone. He looked pathetic and he knew it. No one had seen Tony like this, all cuddly and small. No one! But Steve had caught him in the act red handed. 

Tony would need to run away from this place forever. No one would ever see his face again. 

“I think your hair is cute when you wake up, if only you could see it the way I did.” was the first thing to come out of Steve’s mouth. 

Tony knew he turned bright red right then and there. Gosh, why did he get like this around Steve? It used to be so easy to talk to him without blushing and be friends. They were friends right? But that seemed far far away ago. Tony then was snarky as usual, what others will expect from him. But now with Steve? He was a blushing mess and shy. Shy! When was he ever shy, Tony thought! Never but because of this man, this perfect man, Tony has surrendered. 

It was terrible. 

Tony turned and scooted away but was pulled back in by Steve’s arm around his waist, but this time closer than before. Tony was basically being spooned! By Captain America no less! 

“You should sleep in my bed more often.” Was whispered in his ear. Tony froze but those arms still held firm against his waist. Tony wasn’t going anywhere soon even if he tried. 

“Are you blushing?” The sleepy voice teased. It wasn’t hoarse or squeaky but sounded as smooth as honey. Tony could feel the mans breath against his skin, how warm it was. Gosh this man made his tongue tie and his stomach fill with butterflies; he was off the rails. 

Wait. 

What the hell was happening? Tony didn’t even remember why he was here and now he’s being showered with warmth from the Captain. This- this was insane. 

But Tony liked it. God, he liked it so much that he never wanted to leave that bed. He never wanted Steve’s arms to leave from his waist; he never wanted Steve to leave his side. He didn’t want their legs to become untangled. Tony wanted Steve! 

But he couldn’t have him. This was just a one off and would never happened again, Tony reasoned. He needed to calm down and take a cold shower. They were never going anywhere. There wasn’t a Steve and Tony in the future. There wasn’t a Tony and Steve. Damm, there wasn’t a Tony and everyone in the future! Tony has brought his hopes up for nothing, he had brought Steve’s hopes up, but was selfish enough to try and get a taste of that life. Tony was wasting Steve’s time, he knew he was, and he needed to go. Steve’s buff arms weren’t going to stop him, Tony needed to go. 

Steve’s face fit perfectly in the crook of Tony’s neck, the blond giving Tony a kiss along his collarbone. The blonde held Tony close, wrapping both arms around the smaller mans waist. Tony shivered at the contact. 

Steve couldn’t keep doing that! Tony’s hands turned into a fist under the covers as Steve continued to give soft kisses up and down his neck. The brunette glaze became watery as he tried not to react. He did want to do anything he’ll regret like kiss back or hold the mans hands. He had to stay unresponsive. Show that this wasn’t going to work. Then he could leave swiftly and form a new clear start. 

One without swift kisses that no one else saw. One without Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist. One without the inside jokes and love filled stares. One where he was alone. Thinking about it, that wasn’t so long ago. But he had already became conditioned to being Tony with someone else. And now he had to go back to just being Tony with no one. 

The warm lips against Tony’s skin caused goosebumps to form as his hair stood up. Tony shut his eyes tight, those tears failing to fall. He needed to go before he got emotional and actually tried to talk out a way they could be together. But Steve hugged tighter, Tony almost loosing his breath, but it felt good. God it felt so good. The hug, Steve’s warm arms, those soft kisses- it was perfect. Tony wanted it to last forever. 

“We need to talk.” Tony whispered, eyes still shut and fist still tight. Steve stopped the soft kisses and removed his arms, sitting up in the bed. 

“Yeah we do.” The Captains tone was now serious like a rock, so different than the smooth loving honey it just was. “You go first.“

The words got caught in Tony’s throat. 

“What did you want to say?” Steve asked so very softly. God Tony loved this man. He had barely freaked out, went through an emotional nightmare involving the man that ended up in his bed but Steve just pushed it aside. 

Tony was thankful for him. Tony was lucky to have him. 

But he really didn’t have him, didn’t he?

The whole night was a roller coaster. Their whole . . . whatever is was, was crazy as well. Late night kisses goodnight and make out sessions in utility closets meant something! The flirty comments and those eyes had to mean something. That night meant something. 

It was a game of cat and mouse. And Tony was tired of it. 

“What is this? What are we really?” The blonde looked surprised at the question, eyebrows raising a fraction, but soon frozen. Then those eyebrows furrowed. Tony loved it when Steve looked this way, so deep in thought, but not now. 

Maybe he ruined everything. 

Steve took a deep breath, “We can be whatever you want.” He said calmly. There was no change in his face, just calm. No smile, no smug face, no heated cheeks. 

“Yeah but what do you want? Why have we been doing all this?” Tony waves his arms around the room. He was completely clueless. Was this a once and then it’s over type thing? Was Tony an experiment or test? 

“I think I’m in love with you. I want you. Only you. I want a relationship, a real one. If. . . if you want one or- or. . .“ Steve trailed off at the end. The red in his cheeks made a appearance but Tony heard but he needed to hear. 

That man wanted him. 

That man wanted a relationship with him.

With him! 

Tony lunged at the man, their lips connecting. He felt Steve’s arms around his waist and relished in the touch. The kiss was quick and dry, but it didn’t matter. Steve was his own. 

They broke apart, and stared into the others eyes. Tony wondered how long they would be doing that in their lives, just staring at the other. Living with the other. Tony wanted to do that forever. 

“Is that a yes?” Steve asked as he cuddled Tony, arms wrapped once again around the smaller mans waist. Suddenly Steve’s hands moved towards Tony’s stomach and began to tickle. 

Tony’s only weakness. 

Other than Steve. 

“Yes, you dork!” Tony chucked trying to push Steve’s hands away. He flipped his body to look at Steve, and gave the man a peck on the cheek. Steve just smiled his smile. The smile Tony loves so much. 

Tony could stay in this bed all day. As long as Steve was with him. 

And that man wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
